Report:Spam filter problems
Use this page to report possible false positives for the spam filter. __NOWYSIWYG__ type=commenttitle page=Report:Spam filter problems hidden=yes buttonlabel=Report false positives Gantala I'm trying to change the description to "General Gantala of the Ice Barrier" for File:GeneralGantalaoftheIceBarrier-TF05-JP-VG.png at Yugioh Wikia The error message is: The page you wanted to save was blocked by the spam filter. This is probably caused by a blacklisted link or pagename. ( Call #1 ) The following link, text or pagename is what triggered our spam filter: Gantala If you think this is wrong, please contact us here. Please, provide a copy of this message when reporting any problem. Return to File:GeneralGantalaoftheIceBarrier-TF05-JP-VG.png. -Falzar FZ- (talk page|useful stuff) 03:25, May 26, 2012 (UTC) :I'm not seeing a block on that word. Is it working now? Rappy 05:52, May 26, 2012 (UTC) :: It's still not working, the same error message appears. -Falzar FZ- (talk page|useful stuff) 07:35, May 26, 2012 (UTC) :::I found out why. Unfortunately, that block won't be dropped at this point. I've edited the page for you. Let me know if this isn't sufficient. Rappy 08:25, May 26, 2012 (UTC) :::: Thanks, for now that's fine, but considering how (excluding Forum and SMW generated lists) there are 41 pages using that word. Someone else is sure to come across that filter soon. -Falzar FZ- (talk page|useful stuff) 08:37, May 26, 2012 (UTC) False Positive on South Park Archives Some users are reporting that "With Apologies to Jesse Jackson/Trivia" is un-editable due containing the word "nigger". I realize this word is probably blocked to prevent racism on Wikia, however, it is vital to the episode. We have censored the word for now, however, the censoring goes against our policies. 05:33, May 26, 2012 (UTC) :Removed. Rappy 05:52, May 26, 2012 (UTC) False positive on Memory Alpha I encountered a report when I've editet a page I often work on. The page is Unnamed USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D) personnel. According to the report a spam was detected and was named "150p". 150px can be found on many sites on Memory Alpha to reduce the file size. I've opened a forum here on Memory Alpha. Tom 09:34, May 26, 2012 (UTC) Aloysius_Gonzaga http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Aloysius_Gonzaga has been blocked by the spam filter. This is a Wikipedia page on a Roman Catholic saint. :This shouldn't be blocked, can you paste the whole filter message please? -- RandomTime 17:39, May 27, 2012 (UTC) Kids Next Door Fanfiction Wiki Hey, everytime I try to edit a page on the Kids Next Door Fanfiction Wiki that has the word "Gnaa" in it, it gives me that Spam Filter warning stuff. Gnaa is the name of one my characters, but it won't let me edit his pages, and I'm not sure what the problem is. Gamewizard2008 16:56, May 27, 2012 (UTC)Gamewizard2008 :Fixed -- RandomTime 17:39, May 27, 2012 (UTC) Fire Emblem Wiki (Scopio's Page) I attempted to edit the aforementioned page earlier on, and was greeted with this message when I hit the 'Submit' button: The page you wanted to save was blocked by the spam filter. This is probably caused by a blacklisted link or pagename. ( Call #1 ) The following link, text or pagename is what triggered our spam filter: � If you think this is wrong, please contact us here. Please, provide a copy of this message when reporting any problem. Return to Scopio. Would anyone be so kind as to fix this problem, please? Thanks in advance. --Engweimin 03:38, June 1, 2012 (UTC) :I don't see that character on the article. Probably it was the content you wanted to add. Try to not use that character. 04:07, June 1, 2012 (UTC) ::What character is � supposed to represent anyway? I get that message at least once a week and without using any special characters. :::A bad translation from japanese. 05:54, June 1, 2012 (UTC) ::::Here is a link to the content I intend to add to the page: Scopio Fire Emblem Edit (on Google Docs). Could you please look through it and inform me of any discrepancies that could have triggered the spam filter block? This is my first time experiencing such a phenomenon, so please pardon my inability to trace out any offending keywords in the content I attempted to upload. Thanks in advance. --Engweimin 05:59, June 1, 2012 (UTC) ::::Well that's strange because I hadn't submitted content translated from Japanese text when I received those messages. Oh, and I'm sorry for not signing my name before, I forgot. Lawrence Williams 06:16, June 1, 2012 (UTC) :::::I've copied the content from that google doc, and received no errors, no clue what's causing it on your end? -- RandomTime 06:24, June 1, 2012 (UTC) ::::::Hm... I have no idea what could be triggering the spam filter message for that particular page. In any case, thanks for your help! --Engweimin 12:06, June 1, 2012 (UTC) Kogane Sento Wiki Creo que hubo un error, ya que solo estaba poniendo las reglas del chat de mi wiki. Espero me respondan Atte: 20:01, June 2, 2012 (UTC) :Los enlaces que requiera href están prohibidos. Deberás darnos los datos para que nosotros lo hagamos. 19:51, June 3, 2012 (UTC) Dragon Peak Wiki The URL http://dragonpeak.servegame.com has been blocked by the spam filter, while I was editing the Dragonpeak nwnwiki article (http://nwn.wikia.com/wiki/Dragonpeak). The PW's offical site is in fact http://dragonpeak.servegame.com, thus it should not be blocked from submitting in this article. :Fixed. Try now. 19:51, June 3, 2012 (UTC) Camp Half-Blood Wiki The URL http://camphalfblood.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Hyperborean is blocked. I cannot edit my own talk page, but people can leave me messages normally. It gives the following message: The page you wanted to save was blocked by the spam filter. This is probably caused by a blacklisted link or pagename. ( Call #1 ) The following link, text or pagename is what triggered our spam filter: JOIN THE GNAA TODAY! --Hyperborean 16:55, June 5, 2012 (UTC) :It should be fine now. I removed the blocked phrase from your page. In these instances, if you see the text that has prevented your edit, you can remove it and save normally. Unless, of course, the text shouldn't be blocked. Rappy 18:39, June 5, 2012 (UTC) ::Thank you, it is now working again. I'll make sure to remove the phrase if there is any problem in the future. --Hyperborean 18:56, June 5, 2012 (UTC) Adding an Image to Charming Fox The page you wanted to save was blocked by the spam filter. This is probably caused by a blacklisted link or pagename. ( Call #1 ) The following link, text or pagename is what triggered our spam filter: [url= If you think this is wrong, please contact us here. Please, provide a copy of this message when reporting any problem. Return to Charming Fox. I wanted to add a photo to the Charming Fox Page. :Wikia doesn't support Upload the image and use instead. Some wikis also allow plain linking the URL of images too. Just add the http:// right on the page. [[User:Rappy 4187|Rappy] 07:37, June 6, 2012 (UTC) Twitter button The page you wanted to save was blocked by the spam filter. This is probably caused by a blacklisted link or pagename. ( Call #1 ) The following link, text or pagename is what triggered our spam filter: '''